La vie cachée de Chloé Beale
by Meeren Sand
Summary: Chloé n'a jamais vraiment raconté sa vie aux autres Bellas! Et celles-ci ne lui avait jamais demandé non plus! Mais sa vie qu'elle avait caché depuis plusieurs années maintenant, va être découverte par Beca malgré elle! Un sourire en guise d'alibi à la réalité, voilà ce qu'est réellement Chloé Beale! # BECHLOE
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une fic Béchloé!**

 **Les points de vue risque de s'alterner entre Beca et Chloé selon les chapitres!**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre un** **commentaire. ;3**

 **Chapitre 1**

Beca/

Nous sommes ici à l'université de Barden, ça fait maintenant quatre ans que je suis à l'université. Je n'ai jamais voulu y rester jusqu'à que je tombe sur les Bellas. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un qui ne s'attache à personne, à l'apparence de dure à cuire mais… elles m'ont percées ma carapace qui s'enlève seulement en leurs présences. Ce sont des filles complètement barrés à qui en fait je dois tout, elles sont maintenant ma famille même si au départ ce n'était pas gagné… J'y ai même trouvé ma meilleure amie que je n'aurais jamais pu connaître sans les bellas, Chloé Beale ! Cette magnifique rousse complètement taré mais tellement attachante, qui est la co-capitaine des Bellas, ainsi que la fille la plus expressive et la plus joyeuse qu'on n'est jamais vu. Notre groupe d'acapella est considéré comme le meilleur de la région depuis que je suis arrivé… soyons modeste ce n'est pas que grâce à moi que nous sommes arrivées là, nous y sommes arrivées toutes ensemble, la seul chose que j'ai fait est d'avoir donné un petit coup de neuf au Bella ! ;)

Pendant quelques jours toutes les filles partent en vacances avant de reprendre les cours sérieusement (je parle pour Chloé surtout car c'est la plus vieille d'entre nous, elle a loupé trois années de suite ses examens… à ce demandais si elle le fait exprès…en fait elle l'as fait exprès ! c'est une bonne élève normalement mais elle nous as dit qu'elle les avaient loupé exprès pour les Bellas de Barden…cette fille n'est pas possible je vous jure…J'ai une envie de la frapper parfois !) et reprendre ainsi la compétition cette fois internationale, pour représenter les Etats-Unis ! Enfin bref, avant que chacune parte nous discutons dans la salle à manger de la maison des Bellas pour savoir où chacune partez, ainsi que pour pouvoir nous dire aux revoir. Nous sommes toutes là avec nos valises à la main en cercle (enfin sauf moi, je reste ici « pour étudier »… alors quand faites je vais à L.A…. mais je ne voulais pas leurs dire, surtout à Chloé... J'ai en fait trouvé un boulot d'assistante dans une agence de musique mais je préfère que personne ne sois au courant pour le moment). Il eut un brouhaha puis un silence. Amy reste alors perplexe, fait une moue et engendre de nouveaux la conversation.

« Bon ba moi les meufs je vais voir de la famille en Australie, je vais pouvoir bronzé et avoir un peu de chaleur ca changeras d'ici moi je vous le dit. Et pouvoir draguer des mecs qui sont la plupart torse nu la moitié du temps ! _Elle fait de nouveau la moue et parle un peu moins fort_ …même si je vais passer ma majeure partie du temps dans l'avion… » Les filles se mirent à rire. Stacie nous dit alors qu'elle part avec Cynthia Rose aux Texas faire des attractions et se torcher toutes la nuit pendant des jours. Étonnant venant de celle-ci sachant que Cynthia Rose craque sur elle depuis quatre ans… Jessica et Ashley quant à elles partent ensemble comme à leurs habitude je ne sais où à Washington (elles sont inséparables ces deux-là, ont pourrez croire qu'elles se sont collés l'une à l'autre avec une glue extras forte. C'en est presque flippant !). Quand à Lily, comme d'habitude on n'entendit pas ce qui sortit de sa bouche ! Dans tout ce brouhaha de destination, il y a une voix que je n'entends pas. Chloé ne se manifeste pas, c'est très étrange ! Une Chloé Beale qui ne parle pas, n'est pas une Chloé Beale. Elle est assise sur sa valise, je vois seulement ses cheveux roux qui cachent son visage. Elle nous fait dos, regardant le mur fixement, un peu appart au reste du cercle qu'on as formé. Je commence un peu m'inquiéter, je me demande ce qu'elle a…

« Beca je te parle, _c'est Amy me regardant fixement, je suis tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui se passe à côté. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur moi (sauf Chloé évidemment)._

-Euh… oui tu disais Amy ?

-Tu as la tête dans le cul ou quoi Beca ce matin, tu n'as pas dormi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi ? Le fait tu sais que je t'ai réveillé ? ( _elle parle de ses virées nocturne du moment, qui c'est vrai ne m'aide pas vraiment à dormir_ ) Je te disais que tu pouvais venir avec-moi si tu le voulais au lieu de restais dans ton coin… seul…ici…en pleurnichant quand on sera parti, _dit-elle avec une gestuelle n'appartenant qu'as elle._

\- Nan c'est bon je t'assure t'inquiète je voulais travailler de toute façon.

-Tu es vraiment triste comme fille, _me réplique-t-elle avec ses yeux sortant de ses orbites »._

Mes yeux se reposèrent de nouveaux vers Chloé, je cherche désespérément ses yeux cachées par sa jungle rousse. « Et toi Chloé ? _Je la vit sursauter, la sortant de ses pensées rongé par le noir,_ tu pars où dis-moi ? » Il eut un moment de silence, puis elle se redressa la tête vers nous et elle afficha un sourire le plus beau qu'elle est fait « Oh euh je vais voir mon frère chez mes grands-parents ! _Malgré le sourire sa joie n'y est pas, cette situation est… bizarre, comme si elle cachait quelque chose._

 _-_ Tes grands parents ? _Sorti alors Stacie,_ pourquoi ton frère serais chez tes grands parents ?

 _Il eut un moment de silence du côté de Chloé, son sourire s'estompe seconde par seconde, comme si cette question la replongeais dans des mauvais souvenirs._

 _-_ Oh, eh bien… _dit-elle avec une voix tremblante,_ Moi et mon frère vivons chez nos grands-parents depuis cinq ans maintenant… nos parents… sont décédés dans un accident de voiture donc… »

L'atmosphère du tout au tout changea très vite, Stacy se sentis d'un mal extrême ainsi que tout le monde dans cette pièce. Je sens un mal être en moi, pourquoi ne m'as t'elle rien dit ? D'ailleurs Chloé ne parle jamais d'elle…elle connait tout sur moi et finalement je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle… qu'elle piètre amie je fais… Tout le monde s'approche d'elle et se mit autour. Je me baisse alors pour être à sa hauteur et la regarde dans les yeux, puis je lui pris sa main. Ses yeux bleus sont vides.

« Je suis vraiment désolé je ne savais pas…, _commence Stacie avec un mine pleine de culpabilité._

 _-C_ e n'est rien, _elle reste fixée regardant le vide avec le même sourire faux,_ tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? _Surtout à moi ? Je la regarde plus intensément cherchant sa lueur habituelle. Je lui serre alors sa main plus fort pour qu'elle réagisse._

 _-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi… je ne vois pas quand j'aurais pu le dire, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de le dire et puis je vous ai rencontré après l'accident, donc seul Aubrey pouvait le savoir ! Enfin bref c'était il y a longtemps maintenant arrêtons d'en parler ! _Elle se lève lâchant ma main et nous regarde alors toutes et nous souris alors,_ Bon allez un peu de motivation les filles on va toutes se reposer pendant quelques jours et après c'est le championnat alors profitons-en, on doit être au taquet ! » _Elle frappe des mains et nous regarde l'air motivé._

Toutes réagissent alors positivement à son appel et fit le cri de guerre des Bellas ! Je retrouve la Chloé que je connais, même si je vois que derrière quelque chose cloche j'en suis persuadé. Je me demande bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas qu'avec ses parents, j'ai l'impression que le fait de voir ses grands-parents n'as pas l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir… Je l'a prend dans mes bras une dernière fois avant le départ. Elle me serre et me chuchote dans mon oreille « qu'es qui te prend depuis quand c'est toi que me fait les câlins ? _Je sens son sourire derrière ma joue, ce qui me fait sourire à mon tour, puis rougir._

 _-_ Je… non c'est juste que tu vas me manquer, _je titube puis recule par gène, mais celle-ci me tiens ma colonne et me balance de nouveaux dans ses bras, me serrant encore plus fort._

 _-T_ oi aussi Beca, tu vas me manquer, _je sens dans son ton une certaine tristesse comme si ses pensées ne me sont pas destiné ! Je ressens son cœur contre le mien battre vite, puis s'arrêter lorsque mon visage se mit devant le sien. Elle sourit, mais je la repousse gentiment un peu en arrière gêné par son visage beaucoup trop proche. Elle se met à rire, ce qui me fait à mon tour sourire tout en me frustrant._

 _-_ Te fou pas de moi arrête, je te l'interdis ! Je t'ai déjà dit je n'aime ce genre de choses.

-Je sais et c'est pour ça que je rigole ! »

Elle ne peut plus s'arrêter de rire, son rire résonne dans la maison entière. Son rire est tellement magnifique et irrésistible qu'on ne peut que le suivre. Je lui donne un coup sur l'épaule pour qu'elle stop ses gamineries, et en retour je reçu un coup dans le ventre. Je riposte alors avec un cousin à ma portée et c'est alors que tout le monde pris à son tour un oreiller et fini par ce taper dessus ! La matinée se fini donc en bataille d'oreiller dans toute la maison. On entend nos rires et hurlement dans toute l'école ! Chloé est elle-même de nouveaux ! Je voie son rire et ses yeux éblouissant dans l'éclairage et les plumes voltigeant autour d'elle. Mon regard ne peut se poser que sur elle. La voir souriante me donne alors de la joie ! Ses lèvres remontant me fait découvrir ses belles dents blanches et ses yeux bleus écarlate éclairant la pièce à elle seul, me donnant l'envie de danser et de rire. Je me demande bien pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer. L'inquiétude et des questions à son égard n'arrêtent pas de se bousculer dans ma tête déjà pleine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Chloé/

Je suis dans ma voiture, accompagné de Stacie et Cynthia Rose. Je leur ai prêté pour la raison que la brunette n'a plus la sienne et l'autre n'a tout simplement plus le permis (et par conséquence plus de voiture à cause de ses parents). Je leurs est donc proposé de leurs prêter la mienne si elles en prenaient soin et en échange elles m'emmèneraient chez mes grands-parents. Pour revenir je prendrais le bus à quelques kilomètres de chez eux et je demanderais à Beca de venir me chercher à l'arrêt ! A l'arrière de ma voiture, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles en fredonnant Price TAG de jessie J, je regarde l'horizon. Je n'écoute pas ce que les filles disent devant et franchement je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'y intéresser, autres choses me tracasse…Nous sommes de plus en plus proche de la maison et je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Je souffle un coup…il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à les voir…Tu sais très bien Chloé comment ils sont alors calme toi maintenant détend toi. J'inspire, puis expire doucement, mes mains suivirent alors le geste. Il faut que tu sois forte, rien de ce qu'ils diront ne doivent te toucher, si tu es ici c'est seulement pour lui. Si il t'a demandais de venir c'est qu'il veut te dire quelque chose d'important…j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave tout de même... Mes mains tremblent un peu, mon visage transpire l'anxiété…j'espère qu'il va bien, j'espère que ça se passeras bien… Bec's j'aimerais que tu sois là, tu es la seul à pouvoir me calmer après mon frère dans ce genre de situation ! Si il lui est arrivé encore quelque chose et que je n'étais encore pas là…je ne m'en remettrais pas… Ahhhh j'ai envie de crier, sauter partout, je n'en peux plus. Mes articulations bougent et se font entendre pas CR*. « Ça va Chlo? _Retourné vers moi perplexe, je lui souris tout en empoignant ma jambe pour qu'elle cesse de gesticuler._

 _-_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il y avait une bête sur le sol et je me suis tapée toute seul quelle gourde je fais. _Ma tête d'ahuri se fixe vers elle, les yeux plissés et le sourire bête, je me frotte le crâne d'un air désolé._

-Oh, je vois…vous les blanches et les insectes … »

Elle se retourne de nouveaux vers la route. Une mine soulagée se dessine sur mon visage. La voiture ralenti, on dirait que je suis arrivé à destination, mon cœur bat vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, il me fait mal à courir plus qu'il ne devrait. L'oxygène tape avec puissance contre la paroi dans mes ventricules. Ça me fait un mal de chien bon sang, on pourrait croire que je vais faire un malaise ou une crise de panique. Je sors de la voiture et fais un dernier signe, ainsi qu'un grand sourire à mes deux amis « Vous avez intérêt à me la ramener entière les filles ! ». Assises telles des flans sur leurs sièges et lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, et me firent un geste du pouce, un peace, ajouté à un clin d'œil. Je les vis repartir à vitesse grand V, faisant tourner le moteur à fond la caisse. Elles ont surement avec un peu de chance réveillé les vieux voisins du quartier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je leurs avaient prêté finalement... Je n'ai pas envie de savoir dans qu'elle état je vais la retrouver.

J'avance vers l'entrée. Je suis devant la porte en bois de la maison. J'eu un instant d'hésitation avant de frapper à la porte. J'examine le bois couleur miel, ainsi que le trou de la porte. Ma main reste figé devant ce bois abimé par le temps, et pourtant toujours aussi solide. Je vin à me décider et frappa alors à la porte. Je pris la poignée et la tourna pour rentrer. Ma grand-mère ce tenait devant moi, chiffon à la main nettoyant sa belle table en chêne accompagné des couverts déjà prêts. Elle me fixa un instant puis repris son nettoyage. « Bonjour », il n'y eu pas de réponse de sa part, comme je m'y attendais. Souffle, souffle ce n'est rien, pour le moment ce n'est rien calme toi ! Je devrais être habitué à ce genre de réaction pourtant avec le temps… Je pose mes valises dans l'entrée et garde alors ma veste à capuche. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et fixe de nouveau la veille femme m'ignorant. Je regarde vers la gauche dans le petit salon où j'aperçois l'homme de la maison, un vieux décrépis restant dans son fauteuil lisant un journal aussi âgé que lui. Il ne fait pas intention à moi comme d'habitude. J'avance un peu vers la table, l'ambiance à son paroxysme, je me lance « Vous allez bien sinon ? » _sourire aux lèvres, mains toujours moites, sa réaction aller être forcément mauvaise. J'aurais dû peut être ne rien dire finalement…_

« Jusqu'à que tu arrives. J'espère que tu ne seras pas un boulet pendant tu séjourne chez nous. _Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je n'y réagis pas. Je serre mes poings quelques secondes puis je les relâche… Ma mine devenu un peu sombre, je ne souris plus autant, sourire ne change rien avec elle. Si je souris trop longtemps elle me traitera comme étant une enfant abruti, une enfant sans cervelle. Ma tête ce dirige vers le sol et mes pieds vers les escaliers. Je me redresse à sa voix_. Ah oui et j'espère que tu auras tes examens cette année. C'est la dernière fois que tu les passes. On ne te payera pas l'année prochaine si tu ne réussis pas. On ne va pas payer pour une idiote comme toi, on n'a pas que ça à perdre de perdre de l'argent et surtout pour toi ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es bête comme tes pieds ! »

A ses mots ma tête retombe « oui » lui fige d'un ton plat. J'avance vers les escaliers, puis me retourne vers elle voulant lui poser une question. Ma bouche reste entre ouverte. Je ne parle pas finalement, je vais me faire encore traité d'idiote, et puis cette question est surement idiote, aussi idiote que moi... Il doit être là-haut à quoi bon demander…

Je monte les escaliers doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Arriver à l'étage je me dirige alors vers sa chambre. Il n'y est pas ! Mais où est-il passé ? « Liam ? Tu es là ? » « Ici ». Sa voix viens de ma « chambre » (qui est de base la chambre d'ami). Je marche plus vite vers celle-ci, puis l'aperçut assis sur le sol devant le lit. Il est en sueur et respire assez fort. En regardant la chambre, je vis qu'on venait de nettoyer et ça, ça ne peut être que lui. Je m'approche de lui, lui prenant les mains.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de peine.

-Si, tu ne viens pas tous les jours ici, il faut que ce soit un minimum convenable. »

Il me remonte ses paumettes avec le même sourire semblable au mien. Je le prends dans mes bras, il m'a tellement manqué ! Je le serre fort et il fit de même. Sentir à nouveau son odeur, voir son visage… Collé contre lui, je reste sur le sol, lui me caressant mes cheveux comme étant petite. Je me tourne vers la porte, me tenant toujours par ses grands bras tout en me reniflant, collant son nez entre mon oreille et ma tignasse. Je sens ses lèvres remontées dans mon cou, se qui me fait sourire à mon tour. Il est content de me voir tout comme moi ! On peut rester très longtemps comme ça, c'est tellement agréable, ne pas bouger, sans rien dire… Lui et moi n'avons pas besoin de parler pour ce comprendre, nous le ressentons à travers notre corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire tomber mon regard vers sa jambe… ce genoux…cette chair qui s'arrêtais seulement jusqu'à ce genoux. Je pose ma main alors au bord de l'extrémité de sa cuisse. Je ressens un frisson dans mon dos dès qu'il senti ma chair, comme une envie de reculer. Il me prit gentiment ma main « Ne t'inquiète pas… arrête de t'inquiéter, _mes larmes montent peu à peu au bord du précipice._

\- Toi arrête, tu ne dois pas faire des efforts alors que tu es déjà assez fatigué, _il m'embrasse sur la joue._

\- Je vais bien d'accord. »

Je me retourne vers lui « Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? _J'entre dans le vif du sujet,_ tu voulais que je vienne, non ?

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de vouloir voir ma grande sœur maintenant?

-Arrête, _je le pousse gentiment et me recule, je tiens sa main le regardant avec insistance l'air un peu triste sentant la gravité de la situation. Il asseye de me faire sentir à l'aise comme si tout allez bien, mais je ne suis pas dupe, je le connais._ Qu'es ce qui passe Liam ? Dis le moi s'il te plait, ne fait pas durer ce supplice plus longtemps, _ma voix commence à dérailler peu à peu._

-D'accord… je vais te le dire… mais s'il te plait ne flippe pas, _il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me serre mes mains avec plus de poigne. En réponse, je prends une grande inspiration._

 _*CR:_ Cynthia Rose


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _«_ J'ai une tumeur Chloé…

-Une tumeur ? Oh mon dieu et es que ? Quand ? Les médecins qu'es qu'ils, _il me coupe._

\- laisse-moi finir d'accord ? _Je fis oui de la tête avec rapidité, tout en me demandant du regard de respirer un grand coup et c'est ce que je fis, je crois que mes ongles rentre petit à petit dans ses paumes, je n'en suis pas sûr, ma panique intérieur me rend folle._ Je le sais depuis un mois… les médecins ont dit que la tumeur était trop grosse pour que je puisse être opéré. Ils m'ont donné des médicaments pour la faire rétrécir, mais pour le moment il n'y a aucune amélioration…

-Mais … mais, _je titube,_ mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? UN MOIS ? DEPUIS UN MOIS ?

\- Shut shut shut, calme-toi okey ? _Il me caresse de nouveau mes cheveux et essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me débât avec faiblesse,_ je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je pensais que le traitement marcherais peut-être et que j'aurais juste à te dire que je me ferais opérer bientôt et que tout irais bien…

\- Mais tu ne vas pas te faire opérer et tout ne vas pas bien… n'est-ce pas ?

\- nan… _je me balance alors dans ses bras, pleurant, j'ai mal, je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends, nan pas lui. C'est bien pire que je pensais ! Ce n'est pas possible pas lui, nan pas lui …pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? C'est une blague ? Je le sers aussi fort que je le peux !_

\- Il te reste combien de temps ?

-Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il me restait peut être trois semaines, six mois ou au plus tard un an… ils ne savent pas vraiment, cela dépend de nombreuses choses.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas partir avant moi, tu ne peux pas… Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je vais aller voir d'autres médecins plus compétent, je vais trouver quelqu'un je te le promets Liam ! Je vais » Il me coupe !

Il me tient, balançant mon corps telle une enfant et me fit signe d'arrêter de parler. Il m'enlace avec ténacité, tous les deux en larmes, me caressant, essayant de m'assurer que tout ira bien. C'est de ma faute encore, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû être là pour lui. Tout est de ma faute ! Je ne suis jamais là quand il le faudrait… comme j'aurais dû être là lors de cette accident… ils sont morts par ma faute et mon frère va mourir par ma faute… Je suis faible… il me rassure alors que c'est moi qui doit le rassurer « ARRETE ! Je suis ta GRANDE sœur, arrête d'accord ? C'est à moi de te rassurer pas le contraire, d'accord ? » En larme il me reprend de nouveau me demandant de me calmer. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il veut juste que je sois là, qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le rassure, il sait déjà ce qu'il l'attend, il s'est déjà préparé ! Mais pas moi, et c'est pour cela qu'il me rassure ! En vérité il ne voulait pas me le dire car il sait que je suis faible, que ça me détruirais, que je fais celle qui est forte alors que je suis juste faible… même petite… au début c'est moi qu'il le protégeait des autres, mais au lycée quand il est devenus plus grand que moi les rôles ce sont alors inversé et je n'ai pas compris à ce moment-là que j'étais faible… et une idiote…

J'entendis ma grand-mère appeler. Je me suis endormi dans les bras de mon frère. Je sens mon mascara sec sur mes joues rouges. Je l'essuie avant de descendre pour faire bonne figure. Je sens tout mon poids lorsque je me lève, cela me fait sentir drôle! Je vois l'homme de ma vie assis contre la bordure du lit somnolant. Je ne le réveille point, il a bien besoin de dormir après tout ça… Je descends les marches doucement entendant le grincement de celles-ci. Mes yeux papillonnent encore d'eau salé et noire et fait que ma vision soit de nouveaux troubles. La femme maintenant en face me regarde avec dédain et mépris !

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je t'ai entendu d'en bas ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas déranger il me semble !

-Liam m'as dit… pour sa tumeur…, _je tire mes cheveux en les tortillant par anxiété._

-Tu l'as bien cherché écoute, pleure tant que tu veux ce seras toujours ta faute comme avec tes parents, si tu n'étais pas né tout cela ne serais arrivé ! Tu n'es qu'un boulet pour cette famille, enfin ce qu'il en reste…

-Arrête grand-mère ! _Liam descend avec faiblesse mais le plus rapidement possible à l'écoute de ses mots,_ ce n'est pas de sa faute pour papa et maman, ni pour moi d'ailleurs !

-Si tu n'étais pas tombé des marches tu n'aurais pas cette tumeur Liam ! Et pourquoi tu es tombé ? Car tu n'as plus de jambe droite ! Et pourquoi tu n'as plus de jambe droite ? A cause de cet accident ! Et pourquoi tu as eu cet accident ? A cause de ta sœur ! _Je me retourne vite vers lui._

-Comment ça tu es tombé dans les marches ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? _Je senti l'effet d'un coup de massue sur ton mon corps._

\- Ce n'est rien, ok ? Il n'y avait rien à dire car ce n'était rien d'important ! _Il fixe de nouveau la femme_ arrête de lui dire de telle horreur, elle n'y est pour rien ! Et le fait que je sois tombé n'a pas déclenché cette tumeur mamie ! Je l'avais déjà bien avant selon les médecins ! C'est même grâce à cette chute que j'ai su que j'avais une tumeur ! _Je le senti s'énerver, ce qui était rare venant de lui._

\- Oh non ce n'est pas rien, le fait que tu as une jambe en moins ou une tumeur elle y est pour quelque chose ! Et toi, _elle se tourne vers moi,_ arrête de chouiner et de pleurer tu ne ressembles à rien. Tout est de ta faute, arrête de t'acharner sur ton triste sort pauvre fille.

-J'ai quand même le droit de pleurer la mort imminente de mon frère mamie, non ? _Mes poings serrés je m'approche d'elle, le regard flou, la tension monte beaucoup trop._

-Je l'ai déjà dit ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! _Son doigt me désigne. Son regard et son ton deviennent haineux._

\- Désolé MAMIE, mais je suis ta petite-fille que tu ne le veule ou non ! C'est comme ça ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Et que la mort de tes enfants j'en suis la cause j'ai bien compris, je ne l'entends pas assez ma foi ! _Ma voix déraille de plus en plus et part dans les hauteurs, ma peur et ma rage envers cette tumeur et ce mal être ressort avec violence._ Je suis la cause de tout, tu as surement raison, mais ne me fait pas payer tes frustrations ! Tu comptes m'en vouloir d'être né encore combien de temps, hein ? »

Je ne bouge plus, personne ne dit rien. Je sens le regard de Liam sur moi et je ne me détache pas de celui de celle qui est la mère de ma mère. Un air outré colle à son visage ridé et sale. Je ressens son envie de ma disparition imminente face à cette indignation. Le temps reste figé un instant, mon univers tombe en lambeau, je sens ma chair se disloquer sous la pression de la cruauté de ce monde imparfait. Des images de mon frère, de mes parents, de mes grands-parents se répètent en boucle jusqu'à épuisement.

J'éprouve une pression tout à coup solide sur ma joue. Ma tête tournée vers la table, je recule par l'étonnement, tout en tenant mon visage. Je tourne mes yeux vers mon bourreau, alias mon grand-père. Ma joue brûlante, j'endure la douleur jusqu'aux dents. Abasourdie par son acte, je reste là le fixant, surprise. Ma peau du visage reste paralysée par le mal et doit à l'évidence foncer à vus d'œil vu l'intensité de la gifle.

« D'où te permets-tu de lui parler de cette manière ? Hein ? On ne parle pas comme ça à sa grand-mère ! On a tout fait pour toi petite sotte, on t'a payé la fin de tes études, on te paye de quoi te nourrir et de te loger ! Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? Tu es une enfant indigne ! Un fardeau! On aurait pu te laisser quand mon fils et ma fille sont parties, mais non on s'est occupé de toi, alors tu nous dois le respect. »

Il lève son bras vers moi pour exécuter la nouvelle sentence, mais je discerne une ombre s'interposer. Liam se prend de plein fouet le choc encore plus intense que le premier. La violence de l'acte le fit tomber sur moi. Par son poids devenu lourds par le coup, ma hanche et ma colonne se fracassent sur le sol dur de la maison. Son squelette avachi sur moi bloque ma respiration et appuie sur ma hanche, ce qui me fait sortir un petit cri de douleur. Il essaye de se relever à l'écho de ma voix. Je l'aide à ce remettre droit. Je regarde ces gens plein de mépris. Je suis sur le point de m'effondrer, dégobillant sur le par terre, mais je reste droite et solide.

« C'en est assez… Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici apparemment, alors je m'en vais. Je ne manquerais à personne ! Je lance un regard à mon frère, lui serrant une fraction de seconde sa main « Je te recontacterais ! ».

Je tourne mes talons vers la porte et sors. Avant que j'entende la porte claquer j'entends une petite voix « attend », mais c'en est trop, je ne peux pas rester ici une seconde de plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**AlineGranger: Oui je sais XD ! Pour le moment ça risque d'être un peu triste mais cela n'empêche que entre temps il y aura des moments cool et heureux t'inquiète! ;) En tout cas merci bien, ton avis me bien fais plaisir!**

 **Chapitre 4**

Beca/

Oh mon dieu je suis complètement crevée, je viens de terminer ma journée dans les studios. Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens. Je n'ai servi que des cafés encore… je me sens tellement inutile, mais bon il ne faut pas que je perde courage ! J'ai fini plus tard que d'habitude, la nuit commence à tomber, cela ne m'arrange pas trop, je n'aime pas conduire quand il fait noire. Je suis devant ma voiture, clef à la main. Je sursaute étonnée par le vibrement de mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière. Je me demande qui ça peut être…Oh c'est Chloé, enfin elle as décidé de m'appeler, je n'ai pas entendu sa voix depuis hier ! (oui ça fait peu, mais beaucoup pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de l'avoir avec moi 24h/24…même si je n'aime pas le contact je me suis habitué à cette rousse…). Je suis contente, je vais pouvoir de nouveau entendre sa voix.

« Allô ? Chloé ! Comment-tu v _as ? J'entends un silence, puis un souffle, qu'es qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude…c'est bizarre..._

\- Beca… euh…je… _sa voix tremble, elle pleure un peu! Je commence à m'inquiéter, l'appel de mon prénom est clairement un appel à l'aide._

 _-_ Chloé ?... Ça va ?...

\- …

\- Chloé répond moi…

\- Désolé je ne suis pas très bien…euh…je suis un peu patraque…es que tu peux venir me chercher plus tôt que prévu ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'es qu'il se passe ?...Chloé ? _Mon ton devient inquiet et monte,_ Tu es où là ?

\- Je suis dans le bus … je… s'il te plait dis-moi que tu viens me chercher Beca… ? _Sa voix s'enraille et cri à l'aide,_ Je t'en prie… viens… viens me chercher… _sa voix est arrachée. Je panique, qu'es qu'il se passe à la fin !? Elle est en larme, je l'entends, elle n'est vraiment pas bien, au bord du gouffre ! Mon dieu qu'es qu'y c'est bien passé !_

 _-_ Bien-sûr que je viens ! J'arrive tout de suite !

\- Merci…merci… _sa respiration est lente,_ à l'arrêt devant l'église hein ?

\- Oui, oui je serais là, tu es où là exactement? Tu arrives dans combien de temps ?

\- Euh…je ne sais pas…je dirais dans quarante-cinq minutes… je te dois te laisser Beca, à tout à l'heure…

\- Non, Chloé attend, ne raccroche pas! »

Elle a raccroché… Mon dieu mais qu'es qu'il lui arrive, qu'es qu'y s'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans cette état. Je monte dans la voiture, en route vers l'arrêt de bus ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Chloé, pourquoi elle veut revenir brusquement comme ça ? Il est arrivé quelque chose et de grave, c'est sûr ! C'est la première fois que j'entendais sa voix dans un état pareil, beaucoup plus pire où la fois elle nous avait annoncé qu'elle c'était fait opérer des nodules.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de chance de partir de Los Angeles, je risque d'arriver un peu après elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'attende ou même qu'elle me pose des questions ! Il faut que j'accélère quitte à prendre le risque d'être un peu au-dessus de la vitesse autorisé, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mes mains sont serrées sur le volant, je ne les sens plus à vrai dire. Mon estomac quand à lui n'arrête pas de se torde essayant de me faire régurgiter le mal-être, tout en m'empêchant de conduire correctement. Calme-toi Beca… il manquerait plus que tu es un accident. Je regarde la route tendu *souffle*. Beaucoup trop de questions me viennent, faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit, je ne risque pas de connaitre les réponses tant que Chlo ne seras pas présente. J'arrive à l'arrêt en espérant qu'elle ne m'est pas attendue… Le bus est là, il vient juste d'arriver, un soulagement traverse tout mon être. Il pleut des torrents, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour… Je reste dans la voiture, espérant apercevoir une touffe rousse. Quelqu'un approche, ce n'as peut-être que Chloé, capuche sur la tête, visage dirigé vers le sol. J'y vois sortir quelque boucle orange sortir de la capuche, c'est bien elle ! Elle entre avec précipitions dans le véhicule. Elle referme vite la portière et s'adosse au siège recroquevillée. Elle ne dédaigne même pas un regard, c'est encore plus étrange. Un silence s'installe, son visage est caché par sa capuche qu'elle garde, comme si elle voulait se cacher de moi. Je sens qu'elle ne veut pas parler pour le moment, mais j'ai tellement de question… je l'appel avec faiblesse « Tu devrais enlever ta capuche et ton blouson, ils sont trempés…». Il n'y pas de réaction, à part le fait de serrer son blouson plus fort et de détourner son visage encore plus à droite. C'est étrange derrière sa chevelure rousse j'entrevois une couleur plus foncé sur sa joue, j'approche ma main pour enlever la capuche sans la brusquer. J'enlève précipitamment sa protection et aperçoit une énorme marque violacée virant au noir sur sa joue gauche. Par la panique de mon geste elle rejette ma main et me repousse.

« Chloé ? Qui t'as fait ça ? _Ma voix enragée par la peur et la colère parle de plus en plus haut,_ Chloé ?

-Ce n'est rien, d'accord…démarre la voiture.

-Ce n'est pas rien Chloé ! Qui est l'enflure qui t'as touché ? Je vais aller le voir tu vas voir !

-Personne ! Arrête bec's ! Démarre ! _Sa voix est enraillé, tant que nous ne serions pas arrivé elle ne dira rien je le sais, sa frustration éclateras à un moment donné mais pas dans cette voiture ! Je la connais trop bien ! Elle est au bord des larmes et de l'éclatement, mais pas maintenant, elle éclatera à l'arriver, elle ne se donne pas le droit de le faire sur-le-champ. Ici elle ne peut pas essayer de me fuir tout en sachant que je suis là !_

 _-_ Je te jure Chloé, je vais tuer celui qui t'as fait ça ! Et ne me dit pas que tu t'es pris un mur ou une branche, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui t'as fait ça ! »

Personne n'as le droit de la toucher, je range ma colère même si c'est frustrant. Je la cuisinerai quand elle décidera de m'en parler…pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire, elle ne parlera pas dans cette état ! Je redémarre la voiture, le trajet n'est pas long jusqu'as Barden, calme-toi Beca il reste seulement dix minutes d'attente, ce n'est rien à attendre quand on y réfléchit... Et pourtant c'est long, ce seras les dix minutes les plus longues de ma vie. L'ambiance me rend nerveuse et me donne envie d'accélérer plus que je devrais. La pluie devient plus intense au cours des minutes qui passent, cela n'arrange pas du tout ma conduite, qui est déjà bien merdique.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Nous arrivons à la maison des Bellas, enfin ! Chloé sort avec précipitation pour rentrer au plus vite. Je la suis en courant, pas question qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre. J'ai laissé courir les dix dernières minutes mais là je n'en peux plus, quitte à la chercher là où sa pique.

« Chloé ! Reviens. _J'attrape son poignet brusquement l'empêchant de partir vers les escaliers._

\- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal, lâche moi !

\- Tant que tu ne m'as pas raconté je ne te lâcherais pas ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Chloé !? Je m'inquiète pour toi! »

Elle se débat avec moi, essayant de me repousser, je la plaque contre la cuisinière, j'entends un hurlement sortir de sa bouche. Je n'ai pas dû faire attention à ma force je ne comprends pas… Je la regarde d'un air désolé…Son corps flasque retombe sur le sol adossé par le muret de la cuisinière, elle titube. Des gouttes lui tombent sur son visage blanc et tacheté, ma main les essuie alors avec tendresse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer. Mon regard reste sur ses yeux visant encore le parterre par maladresse. Son regard finit par me rejoindre enfin, ce qu'il la fait éclater en sanglots. Je la prends un instant dans mes bras, la collant fort contre moi. Elle me sert plus férocement. Je recule avec tendresse pour lui enlever ses habits trempés, j'enlève sa veste, puis commence à soulever son haut, elle proteste un moment surprise, puis se laisse faire. Je vois une grimace s'afficher au fur et à mesure que son haut se soulève. Je comprends son attitude lorsque j'aperçois la couleur similaire de sa joue sur sa côte droite. Enfin le mal arrêté, je pose avec délicatesse ma main sur son corps. Elle me répond par un petit cri au contact de ma peau sur la sienne, je recule ma main surprise. J'enlève son pantalon complétement mouillé et pose toute ses affaires sur la table. Je prends des glaçons, ainsi qu'une serviette humide sur ses hématomes. Devant moi, son corps presque nu et sans défense me donne des frissons dans tout le corps, je le couvre d'une couverture pour le réchauffer. Même affaiblit, elle reste magnifique. Ce coter sans défense qu'elle a je ne l'avais jamais aperçut et j'avoue que de le découvrir me fait un choque. Cette Chloé est différente et pourtant similaire, sensible comme toujours certes, mais plus sombre.

« Chloé…parles moi, s'il te plait ? _Je chuchote_ »

Elle me regarde avec peine un instant, puis fond en larmes dans mes bras. Elle m'étreint avec faiblesse à présent. Je sens le liquide chaud de ses paupières s'écouler dans mon cou.

« Je…je suis … suis désolé…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? »

Et une avalanche d'eau salée retentis de nouveau. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable. La question de ce qui s'est passé n'arrête pas de trotter dans ma petite tête depuis bien des lustres, je vais craquer, ma langue ne peut pas retenir les questions plus longtemps. Il va malheureusement falloir ce retenir pour le moment, dans cette état elle ne pas me dire grand-chose, dans quelques minutes cela changeras peut-être connaissant ses émotions changeante de l'instant. Je lui caresse ses beaux cheveux roux avec douceur et pose sa tête dans ma nuque. Je reçois son souffle tiède saccadé par les pleurs. Nous restons là sans bouger, près de la cuisinière, sans rien dire, pendant un bon moment. Je la sens se dégager un peu. Nos yeux bleus restent connectés, ce qui me fait peu à peu chavirer. Je me répète à nouveau plus délicatement, tout en lui prenant la main. « Que s'est-il passé Chlo? », mon pouce s'amuse par anxiété à faire des ronds sur le dessus de sa main en attente d'une réponse. Son silence m'arrache peu à peu le cœur. Un creux dans ma poitrine s'agrandis. « S'il te plait…dis-moi… » . Elle n'ose plus me fixer, et fait tomber dès lors ses saphirs vers le sol. Sa voix se fait avec peine entendre.

« On as eu un désaccord avec mes grands-parents…et c'est partis un peu loin… J'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû et…puis, c'est parti vite…mon grand- père m'as juste giflé un peu fort…mon frère c'est interposé et je suis tombé…Ce n'est rien…

\- Un peu fort ? Juste giflé ? _Je reste offusquée par ses paroles._

\- Crise pas Beca ! _Elle se relève de plus belle énervée. Je bouge dans toute la pièce par stresse._

\- Crise pas !? Crise pas ? Je rêve, tu me dis ça, à moi ! _Je reste devant elle, mains sur les tempes, de plus en plus offusquée._ Tu as vu la couleur de ta peau ? Et tu dis que ce n'est rien, mais je crois rêver ! Pourquoi ? Qu'es que tu as dit hein ? Ce n'est pas juste une petite dispute de famille sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! Arrête de me mentir ! _Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire putain Chloé !_

\- Ce n'est rien ! C'est parti un peu trop loin car je m'inquiétais pour mon frère d'accord ! Et on m'a fait des reproches… et puis, puis on m'a encore parlé de ça ! Et me reprocher encore des choses ! Et, et encore coupable de tout ! _Elle a dû mal à s'exprimer, elle bafouille et s'emmêle les pinceaux dans ses récits. Elle circule dans tout le salon en faisant des mouliner de bras pour retenir sa frustration et la rivière contenu dans ses yeux._

\- De ça ? Es que tu parles de l'accident ? _Mon ton descend un peu. J'essaye de comprendre avec mal ce qu'il se passe._

-Arrête de parler de choses dont tu ne sais rien Beca ! _Elle me pointe du doigt avec agressivité, tout en jetant sa couverture. Puis me fait de nouveau dos pour faire mine de ne pas entendre._ Tu ne comprends rien, tu ne sais rien ! Arrête de croire que tu as la science infuse.

\- Alors explique-moi ! J'attends que ça, que tu m'explique ! Pourquoi tu ne me raconte pas, hein ? Je t'ai tout dit moi, j'ai eu du mal, mais je l'ai fait ! Pourquoi toi tu ne me dis rien ! Tu es ma meilleure amie normalement, et vice-versa ! »

A ces derniers mots, elle se retourne et me dévisage. Son visage fond de tristesse, elle tremble. À la vue de ce visage déconfit mon cœur se tord et me fais précipiter mes jambes vers elle. Mes yeux sont rouges comme les siens, je le sens, beaucoup trop d'émotion en même temps. C'est si frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire quand quelqu'un que l'on aime souffre autant et n'arrive à rien te dire, c'est tellement insatisfaisant!

« Beca…Beca… _je sens un appel à l'aide, je la retiens pour ne pas qu'elle tombe,_ mon frère…il va…il va…mourir…mon frère va mourir Beca… »

Elle passe en quelques minutes par toutes les émotions, des émotions qui passent et trépassent quand on perd quelqu'un _._ Cette fois-ci elle ne peut plus retenir le torrent et le déverse entièrement. Elle me répète encore et encore ses mots en continu comme un mantra. Je lui réponds en boucle à mon tour « désolé ». Elle tient à peine droit comme si elle avait trop bu. Je reste abasourdi par sa confession, je ne préfère ne rien demander sur ce sujet délicat. L'interrogatoire et pour ainsi dire fini pour aujourd'hui, c'est certains ! Il ne vaut mieux pas trop en demander. Mon cœur se gonfle par la détresse. Elle chavire sur ses pieds nus, puis s'arrête un instant. Elle respire avec peine. Elle pose sa main sur son cœur et l'autre sur mon épaule. Son regard me fait peur, sa respiration hachée s'accélère, on pourrait penser qu'elle s'étouffe. La panique me gagne, qu'es qu'il lui arrive !?

« Chloé ? Ça va ? CHLOÉ ?

-Je…crois que…je crois que je fais une crise… une crise de panique ! »

A mon tour je m'affole et angoisse, mon cœur bat vite, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais était confronté à ça ! « Assied toi ! », elle exécute mon ordre et se met sur le canapé à deux pas plus loin. Son rythme s'accélère beaucoup trop. Elle me se sert ma paume, et m'enfonce par la nervosité ses grands ongles dans ma chair. Je la vois suffoquer, je la prend donc avec mon bras libre et lui attrape le visage.

« Respire, Chloé, respire d'accord ! Inspire…puis expire…inspire…expire… _Je fais le geste en même temps que celle-ci._

\- Je…je n'y arrive pas…Il faut que…tu me coupe la respiration…

\- La respiration ? Tu n'as pas un inhalateur ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Elle me fait non de la tête, et c'est peine perdu pour en trouver un ici de toute façon, aucune des filles ne fait de l'asthme ou autres. Que faire ? Que faire ? Réfléchis, réfléchis, putain de merde. Couper sa respiration, couper sa respiration…Je sens son corps trembler, il faut que je me dépêche, elle n'est pas bien du tout, fais quelque chose Beca putain trouve. Je la regarde avec angoisse, elle répond un instant à mon regard, puis fais retomber son regard dans le vide le plus complet. Je pose mes mains autour de son visage pour le redresser, tout en lui tenant et l'embrasse.

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise! n'hésitez pas à mettre des avis, si vous avez des remarques ou autres! Et oui il y a bien une référence à Teen Wolf pour ceux qu'y connaissent voilà, je me sentais obligée de la mettre XD**

 **Et un grand merci à toi qui regarde ma fic ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'as fait plaisir!**

 **Voici la suite, désolé pour l'attente j'ai eu de nombreuses choses à faire. ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Chapitre 6**

Aucun bruit, le blanc le plus complet. La maison est silencieuse tout comme nous. Mes lèvres avec douceurs se détachent des siennes et j'ouvre mes yeux qui étaient clos pendant un instant. Ses yeux me regardent, et je n'arrive pas à les déchiffrer, et cela me fais peur. Elle ne bouge pas. Moi non plus. Pendant un instant le temps s'arrête, et nos yeux ne peuvent se détacher. Une sorte d'aimant dans l'air m'empêche de détourner mes pupilles et d'éloigner mon visage. J'ai l'impression d'être figée dans le temps, je ne peux pas bouger, pareillement à une colle qui me retient de faire le moindre geste. Je me demande bien ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça ! Comme un réflexe ou un instinct de survie que j'ai eue, je suppose... Sa respiration c'est arrêté nette, on dirait bien que cela a fonctionné.

« Désolé je… ça m'as pris d'un coup…enfin je veux dire que c'est le seul réflexe que j'ai eu, j'ai …paniquée, _un rire nerveux m'échappe, pourquoi je suis si gêné, qu'es qui te prend Beca !_

-Nan, tu as bien fait, ça m'as complétement coupé le souffle, dans tous les sens du terme _, elle aussi se mit à rire d'un ton sarcastique,_ ça m'as un peu surprise je dois dire ! _Elle se mit à parler moins fort et je ne pus à peine entendre ses paroles._ Ça m'as même fait oublier ce qui se passait…

-Je ne voyais que ça à faire pour te couper la respiration…je ne voyais rien d'autres…encore désolé... _Je reprends mes esprits_ , puis _détourne de peu ma vision qui était jusqu'à présent ancré dans celui de ma meilleure amie_. »

Je me recule encore par gêne et tourne ma tête vers la cuisine rougissante, faisant mine de vouloir prendre quelque chose. Je sens son regard lourd dans mon dos qui me fait trembler pendant une bref seconde.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse Beca ? Je vais mieux grâce à toi, tu as arrêté ma crise. Si une personne doit s'excuser ici c'est moi, je viens de gâcher ta journée… Je suis une tornade rousse qui casse tout sur son passage ! _Elle pose sa main sur son front, qui glisse avec les secondes sur son visage entier._

-Ne dis jamais ça ! _Je me retourne tout en reprenant la couverture sur le sol._ Jamais tu ne gâcheras ma journée, tu as compris Chloé ! _Tu es ma tornade rousse à moi !_ Tu n'as pas à demander pardon, heureusement que tu m'as appelé, sinon je t'en aurais voulu, tu m'entends ! »

Elle se contente de me fixer d'un sourire maigre, mais malgré tout plein de sentiment à mon égard. Je me sens toujours rouge, et la voir à moitié nu me dérange le plus au point. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je les déjà vu nu sous la douche déjà des vingtaines de fois, mais là ça me dérange et m'irrite la gorge. Ma vue fait et refait des tours, tout en me faisant rouler des yeux pour ne pas la contempler. Je me dépêche sur un coup de vif de lui remettre la couverture et l'enrouler dedans comme un burrito.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, repose toi un peu, je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud.

-toi, tu peux faire un chocolat chaud empoté que tu es ? _Son air sournois se délecte de ma réaction._

-bien sûr, à la maison on m'appelle la reine du chocolat chaud ! »

Elle se met à rire d'un ton moqueur, et me fixe d'un air puéril et joueur. Un regard de défi se fait sous-entendre. J'accepte le défi d'un regard. Mais elle n'as pas complètement tort, même pour un maigre petit chocolat chaud je vais sûrement galérer à le faire me connaissant. La cuisine ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc…même les choses simples… C'est Chlo', flo et Cynthia rose en général qui s'occupe de tout ce qui est lié à l'alimentation ou encore ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ce qui se trouve dans la cuisine ! Mais bon pas question d'échouer ou de faire la moindre bourde, j'ai une spectatrice.

Tandis que je prends tous les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin, Chloé elle s'allonge telle une larve sur le canapé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'observe, ce qui me met d'avantage la pression. Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un chocolat tu peux le faire sans faire de maladresse quand même ! Je verse le lait encore froid dans la casserole, et la pose sur le feu. En attendant je pose la poudre chocolatée dans sa tasse. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire à part attendre… Je me tourne rapidement du coin de l'œil vers mon observatrice, on dirait qu'elle fixe le sol tout en somnolant. Cela me soulage un peu. Je me sens vraiment bizarre…Je me demande toujours pourquoi je l'ai embrassée…même si c'était pour arrêter sa crise je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça si c'était Amy en face de moi. Arrête Beca de penser bon sang, tu es avec Jesse de tout manière, et tu l'aime alors pourquoi te sentir coupable ! Ce n'est pas Chloé dont tu aies amoureuse que je sache bordel Beca reprends toi, pourquoi ça me perturbe autant ! C'est ma meilleure amie rien d'autre ! C'est juste un geste de secours que j'ai eu, pourquoi je me pose tellement de question comme ça. Je peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir de gêne envers Chloé pour si peu. Ce n'est pas parce que je la passe parfois devant Jesse que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Et puis qu'es que je raconte, pourquoi je dis des bêtises pareilles ! Pourquoi même je parle de ça ! Tu vas vraiment mal là Beca, il faut que tu te reposes un peu.

*bvvvv*, Oh Non !

« Merde ! Putain, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le lait vient de déborder de la casserole ! Ce n'est pas possible j'en ai marre. Je soulève le récipient chaud par le manche et le pose dans l'évier. Il y a du liquide blanc partout sur la plaque de cuisson, ainsi que par terre à présent. Je suis vraiment une incapable ! Je prends un chiffon dans le placard, mais je sens une main qui arrête mon geste.

« Tu es vraiment une empoté Beca, allez donne-moi ça je vais t'aider à nettoyer ! _Je n'ai pas fait attention à sa présence tellement mes nerfs sont à bout._

-Nan va t'allonger, c'est ma bêtise, pas la tienne. »

Elle n'écoute pas et prends un des torchons dans le meuble du haut, et commence ainsi à essuyer la plaque. Je ne discute pas, elle n'entendra rien de toute manière ! J'imite son geste sur le sol trempé. Après quelques minutes, nous avons fini le ménage et reposons les tissus humides de lait sur le lavabo.

« Désolé Chloé, mais il n'y a pas assez de lait pour un chocolat…j'avais mis pile la bonne dose dans la gamelle…Je vais t'en refaire un autre si tu veux bien ?

-Non… je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai ni soif, ni envie de chocolat tu sais ! Allez viens ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je suis une galèrienne ? _Elle se met à rire doucement._

-Non Beca ! Je veux juste que tu sois avec moi. Et puis … c'est vrai que je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer encore à nouveau. _Elle se remit à rire, ce qui me fit faire une tête choquée par ses propos, puis rire._

-Nan mais je peux refaire le chocolat si tu insistes autant hein ! »

Elle me prend par le bras, et m'emmène sur le canapé. Qu'es ce qu'elle fait ? Elle s'allonge et me pousse dans celui–ci. Je me sens prise au piège. Elle se faufile au fond du sofa et m'attrape par le ventre pour me coller contre elle. J'entends pendant quelques secondes une gêne dans sa voix suite à ses blessures. Je ne bouge pas, ahuri par ses dernières actions.

« Qu'es que tu fais ? _Mon ton est mélangé par le rire et l'incompréhension._

 _-_ Shut, tais-toi Beca. _Elle chuchote_. »

Je sens qu'elle me sert doucement telle son doudou pour dormir. Je ressens son nez dans ma nuque qui me renifle pour se rassurer. Je me détends et souris. Je suis bien dans ses bras après tout. Et puis le soir elle vient souvent dormir avec moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi encore là cela me donne une certaine gêne. Je tiens son bras qui m'entoure, et fais glisser délicatement ma main vers la sienne pour ensuite la poser contre ma joue. Elle me chuchote dans ce silence doux et apaisant.

« S'il te plait ne dis rien aux filles de tout ce qui s'est dit et fait ce soir. Je te promets de t'expliquer au calme tout ce qu'il y à savoir. »

Sur ses mots elle engouffre son visage plus profondément dans ma chevelure, et s'endors.

 **Si ça t'as plus (ou pas) n'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire, et Gros bisous à tous! ;)**

 **ps : Pour le prochain chapitre es que vous préfériez que je continue l'histoire ou que je refasse ce chapitre avec le point de vue de Chloé? Perso je risque de continuer l'histoire, mais si vous en avez envie je peux faire le point de vu de Chloé, c'est comme vous voulez! ^^ voilà, voilà, à plus!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **DroDroV : Pour répondre à toutes tes questions et tes commentaires, déjà merci bien pour les compliments ! En effet ses grands-parents sont les meilleurs du monde MDR, oui se sont d'horribles personnages. Et oui son frère était bien dans l'accident de ses parents. Et le pourquoi ils l'accusent de l'accident ça tu le verras comme tout le monde plus tard ;p ! Oui Chloé souffre…désolé mais pas le choix pour l'histoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas que souffrir hein ! Pour le bisou es une nécessité ou une envie? je dirais surement un peu des deux, à toi de voir comment tu l'interprète XD. Et oui encore désolé pour les fautes, je ne suis pas la personne la plus douée en orthographe ^^'. Voilà je crois avoir fait le tour ! Encore merci.**

 **Désolé encore du retard, j'ai eu encore de nombreuses choses à faire, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture XD !**

Chloé/

Je sens ce fameux parfum sucré que j'aime temps contre ma peau et imprégné dans la couverture dans laquelle je suis enroulée. Mes paupières restent lourdes et luttes avec moi pour ne pas s'ouvrir. C'est étrange, la chaleur qui était contre mon ventre est moins intense et se dissipe à feu doux. L'odeur volatile de Beca est dissipée un peu partout, cette senteur est comme une drogue pour moi, elle est si sombre et pourtant si fraiche, un arôme de rose et de fruit rouge irrésistible qui me rassure tout en piquant le plus profond de mon être, et qui me donne parfois des envies de lui sauter dessus.

Ma main qui se sentait jusqu'ici surélevé, est à présent affalé sur le tissu du divan encore chaud. Beca n'est plus là… elle vient juste de se lever à mon avis. J'entends le bruit du planché venant de l'étage au-dessus. Cela me rassure vivement et me fait lâcher un souffle. Un instant j'ai cru qu'elle était parti je ne sais où…Elle avait l'air bien perturbée, hier soir…C'est entièrement de ma faute je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'appeler finalement…Qu'elle heure il peut bien être en fait ! Je n'avais pas vu mais devant moi, une tasse remplit de chocolat chaud me fait signe de la boire…Je ne pus retenir mon sourire, accompagné d'un petit rire. J'en bois une petite gorgé et le repose aussi sec sur la table basse.

« Pas mauvais ! On dirait bien que tu t'es bien appliqué cette fois ma petite bec' »

Mes joues sont gonflées et rouges, mes lèvres elles sont relevées et dévoilent mes dents, je ne peux m'empêcher de garder se sourire.

« Elle joue la dure, mais sous la veste en cuir il y a une âme adorable et un cœur pure! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir de nouveau un petit rire, si elle était devant moi je crois que je ne me serais pas retenu de l'embrasser sans retenu à pleine bouche, elle a de la chance d'être en haut ! Je me lève et cherche mon portable, où es que je l'ai mis déjà ? Je me lève vers les vêtements de la veille encore un peu humide. Il doit sûrement être dans la poche de ma veste. Je me mets alors à fouiller, effectivement il était bien là, quelle soulagement. J'appuis sur une touche, il est sept heures et trente-quatre minutes, il est encore bien tôt ! Je ressens un coup de froid sur mon dos frêle, j'avais oublié que je n'avais que une culotte et un soutien-gorge sur moi… J'ai huit appels manqués de mon frère on dirait…putain ce n'est pas vrai il a dû s'inquiéter, quelle idiote…Je n'ai pas entendu ma sonnerie, et je n'ai pas regardé mon portable depuis le coup de file à Bec's ! On dirait que celui-ci s'est mis sur silencieux, ce n'est pas possible… Je me précipite sur les messages non-lus, il y a trois dont deux de lui. Je me dépêche de cliquer quand soudain une peur envahie mes doigts qui restent paralysés, et si il me disait qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir… stresse pas comme ça chlo' ! Il faut bien que je sache, j'ouvre les messages. Je lis avec vitesse ses textos.

"19H20: Répond moi Chloé ! Stp ! REPOND ! Tu es où ? Je te cherche partout !"

"20H37: Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais stp je m'inquiète alors rappelle moi, j'enverrais tes valises demain. Et ne tkt pas les grands-parents se sont calmés un peu, mais il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils acceptent que tu revienne à la maison…Mais ne tkt pas on arrangeras des RDV pour ce voir ! … Mais s'il te plait ma petite Chlo' rappelle moi au plus vite.

Ps : J'ai appelé Aubrey…STP ne t'énerve pas, je m'inquiétais alors je pensais que tu serais chez elle ou elle serais quelque chose…mais je ne lui est pas dit grand-chose ne tkt pas…Et comme c'est le seule numéro que j'ai parmi tes amis, je ne pouvais faire autrement…mais bon elle m'as rassuré et dit que tu es probablement avec une certaine Beca, bref…

Bisous, rappelle moi ! ❤💕"

Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, l'autre sms vient d'Aubrey…Ce n'est pas vrai comment je vais sortir de cette impasse. Il faut déjà que je l'explique à Beca !

Je vais le rappeler tout de suite. Je passe un coup d'œil furtif en haut, on dirait qu'elle est dans sa chambre…elle va peut-être avec beaucoup de chance partir sous sa douche. J'extirpe l'air de mes poumons avec force, tout en posant mes fesses sur un siège. Et puis si elle écoute ce ne serais pas bien grave puisque je dois lui expliquer un minimum ce qui se passe, aujourd'hui…normalement…enfin oui faut que je lui dise au moins ce qu'y s'est passé en détaille hier, je lui dois bien ça… Je compose le numéro à toute vitesse… s'il te plaît réponds, réponds, répond !

« Allô ? Chloé ? _Il tremble._

-Oui c'est moi, _mon ton est hésitant et plein de culpabilité._

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? Tu as eu mes messages ? _J'entends une panique, ainsi qu'un soulagement dans son intonation._

 _-_ Je suis retournée à Barden, Beca est venu me chercher à l'arrêt. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien…Et oui j'ai bien eu tes messages. _Je passe par nervosité ma main dans mes cheveux, et commence à marcher doucement dans la salle. Je me mords ma lèvre supérieure par gêne._ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ? _Je parle à voix basse._

-oufff… Je te jure me refais plus ça, tu m'as fait flippé idiote !

-...Désolé...

-Et non ne t'inquiète pas...

-Désolé… Je… »

Il me coupe, et baisse le volume. Des gouttes commencent à apparaitre dans le sillage de mes cils. Je tourne le dos à la pièce par honte.

« Ne t'excuse pas… Ce n'est pas ta faute…

-J'aurais dû te répondre… Mais mon portable c'est mis sur silence et puis…

-Stop ! Je t'ai dit ne sois pas désolé…l'essentiel c'est que tu vas bien d'accord !... _Un blanc s'installe. »_

Mes phalanges pianotent l'air. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… j'essaye de trouver les bons mots avec mal.

 _«_ Désolé grande sœur si nos retrouvailles n'ont pas été…comment dire…désastreuses !

-Ce n'est pas grave… Es que tu vas bien au moins? Tu t'es pris un coup de plein fouet, ça ne te fais pas trop mal ?

-Nan ça va je n'ai même pas de marque, j'ai reçu le coup sur le bras tu sais donc bon… c'est plutôt as toi que je dois demander ça ! Je te suis tombé dessus ! Tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur tes coups, c'était plutôt violent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des hématomes…

-Que des hématomes !? Chloé, ce ne sont pas que des bleus, c'est inacceptable ce qu'il a fait, ce que tu as dit ne justifie pas son geste. Ni les propos de la grand-mère d'ailleurs ! Ils ne peuvent pas être nos grands-parents, il doit avoir eu adoption je ne vois que ça et encore ! On ne peut pas traiter sa petite fille comma ça ! Et ne me relance pas le dialogue habituel par rapport à l'accident, tu n'y est pour rien ! »

L'ambiance est intense, sont énervement envers les parents de nos parents est gargantuesque, il ne vaut mieux ne pas renchérir… De nouveau s'installe un silence gênant dans les micros respectifs.

« Qu'es qu'y s'est passé après que je suis parti ?

-Eh bien, comme je t'ai dit par sms je suis parti à ta recherche à pied, et puis au bout d'une heure je suis rentré…La vieille femme avait tout nettoyé, on aurait cru qu'il ne c'était rien passé ! Tandis que son mari lui était de nouveau dans son fauteuil pépère en lisant un journal. Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte elle m'a traité de fou de te défendre, que ma réaction était dû à ma tumeur, qu'elle me fessait dire et faire des choses inhabituels qu'en temps normal…haha je te jure il faut vraiment qu'elle justifie tout ! _Sa voix est aigre._ Je n'ai pas répondu à sa provocation et je me suis terré dans ma chambre depuis…

-Je vois… Tu n'aurais pas dû bouger, ce n'est vraiment pas prudent Liam dans ton état! _Je passe ma paume seiche sur ma figure._

-En fait, je serais une fois par semaine à l'hôpital, celui à vingt minutes de ton école, tu viendras ?

-Bien sûr que oui, tu n'as pas besoin de demander ! C'est quel jour ?

-Le jeudi à quinze heures ! Tu pourras ?

-Je n'ai pas cours à cette heure, par contre j'ai répète avec les Bellas, mais ce n'est pas grave je trouverais bien un moyen pour décaler.

-Tu es sûr ? Je sais que les Bellas c'est important pour toi et…

-Tais-toi un peu ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te passer derrière ! _Je m'emporte, ma voix c'est porté à l'oreille de ma Beca sans aucun doute. Je rebaisse le son._ Tu passes avant tout tu comprends ça ou pas dans ta petite tête de roux !? Tu es toujours passé avant qui que ce soit quand es que tu vas le comprendre ? Bon je dois te laisser je te rappelle plus tard.

-D'accord, je t'embrasse gros bisous, je t'aime grande sœur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère. notre timbre est doux _et triste à la fois._

-Et n'oublie pas jeudi quinze heures hein !

-Oui, allez bisous.

-Bisous!»

 **Oui il y a un grand dialogue, mais malgré tout j'espère que cela vous à plus, et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire.**

 **BISOUS❤**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Merci bien pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

Beca/

Je me demande bien ce qui peut se passer, j'entends ma tendre rouqine hausser le ton… c'est probablement son frère qu'elle doit avoir en ce moment. Quelle curieuse je fais là, franchement Beca depuis quand tu écoute aux portes ! Au début je n'écoutais pas, je n'avais même pas fais attention qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un…mais sa voix pleine de frustration et d'exagération à atterrit jusqu'à mes oreilles innocentes. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me faufiler derrière la porte de ma chambre et d'entendre une petite partie de conversation, je l'avoue… Je devrais avoir honte ! Mais il y a beaucoup trop de mystère depuis hier qui me titille. Je suis glissée dans la petite ouverture, restant immobile, anxieuse qu'elle puisse m'apercevoir d'en bas. Mon sang circule trop rapidement à travers mes ventricules, tellement, que pendant un instant je suis effrayée qu'elle puisse entendre ce bruit de tambour qui résonne en moi. Je sens mes joues rougir d'humiliation plus en plus au son des paroles pleine de tristesse. On dirait qu'elle vient de raccrocher… Je recule à pas de loup, puis enlève le reste de tissu sur ma peau pour courir avec précipitation sous la douchette pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Même si une envie irrésistible me presse, celle de savoir tout, là, maintenant, tout de suite, de gratter le vernis sur l'ongle, je ne peux rien faire tant que ce fameux ongle ne sera pas sous mes yeux.

Je tourne la poignée, puis s'écoule en répercussion l'eau chaude qui se promène sur ma chair tatouée par quelques endroits. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer la riquiqui coccinelle sur mon poignet droit, cela me fait arracher un sourire. Quand je me le suis tatouée quand j'y repense c'était avec Chloé, ma première année après qu'on est remporté la finale d'A capella. Elle aussi elle a le même au même endroit. Ça lui avait pris comme ça, sans raison, et pour son tout premier tatouage elle voulait que je me fasse le même. Pour signer notre amitié et notre victoire elle voulait une coccinelle, c'est son animal porte bonheur m'avais telle dit. Cela ne m'a pas vraiment étonnée, un insecte, minuscule, rouge et noir, et trop « chou » selon ses propres mots, ne pouvait être que la bête préféré de cette tornade. Un souffle s'échappe de mes lèvres, tout en tirant quelques mèches voulant s'échapper de mon élastique retenant ma chevelure châtaine. L'odeur de Chloé se dissipe peu à peu de moi et fait place au parfum humide des violentes gouttes se mixant au savon à la camomille. Je nettoie ma frustration frottant avec poigne, tout en fermant mes paupières encore maquillées pour reposer ma tête de toutes pensées ou questions. Les minutes passent et pour une raison que j'ignore je sens une ombre dans mon dos. Je me tourne alors naturellement vers l'autre côté pour comprendre cette sensation.

« Ah ! _Je sursaute surprise._ Putain c'est une blague ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça hein ! »

Je stoppe l'arrivé liquide du pommeau, pour après gesticuler par gêne, posant mes mains sur mon visage, puis sur mes seins ou alors mon autre partie intime, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce que je fais de mes bras. Comme d'habitude lors de cette situation, je me retourne, montrant ma colonne à l'autre dingue. Je tremble embarrassée, bougeant mon visage ainsi que mes pupilles de manière hyperactive, cherchant un endroit où les poser.

« Ce n'est pas possible Chloé, c'est quoi ton problème, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'appréciais pas que tu t'incruste sous ma douche, tu n'es pas croyable ma parole ! C'est gênant pour la plupart des gens, tu ne comprends pas ça ! Et pourquoi tu t'es déshabillée aussi, tu n'en avais pas besoin non plus, rahhh ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis en train de rêver là !

-Mes sous-vêtements auraient été trempés ! Et oui je sais, désoler Bec', mais il fallait que je te parle maintenant ou après je ne pourrais plus ! Je… je dois te dire maintenant tu comprends ? »

Je déplace ma carcasse propre vers la bouille abattu et rouge, restant bras croisés et agrafant son regard d'un bleu un peu assombri. Mes yeux essayent avec difficulté de rester concentrés sur sa face, mais quelques coups de vifs ne peuvent s'abstenir de reluquer ses courbes parfaites. Nan mais qu'es qui me prends, elle veut me parler avec sérieux et moi je la regarde malicieusement. Elle pouffe de rire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Perplexe, je ressens mon visage devenir rouge et avec la chaleur de la vapeur toujours présente ça n'arrange pas les choses.

« ahahah, désolé mais tu ressembles à un panda, ton mascara c'est étalé partout autour de tes orbites. »

Je me frotte alors mes mains contre mes yeux collants. Et effectivement mes doigts sont à présent tout noirs. Des doigts froids sur mes cernes me fait reculer brusquement.

« Attend, laisse-moi enlever ça, ne bouge pas ! »

Elle appuie en faisant des vas et viens avec un coton engorgé de démaquillant trouvé pas loin de là, me tenant par son autre main le menton. Je sens une forte pression et pourtant ses gestes restent doux. Cela en est presque agréable. Je pourrais limite m'endormir comme lors des massages qu'elle me fait certaines fois.

« Voilà, tu peux ouvrir. »

J'ouvre en papillonnant, puis ouvre la bouche en lui sortant des remerciements, ainsi qu'une moue inversée. Elle me renvoie ses dents éclatantes, ce qui me donne une envie de l'embrasser sur le champ ! Il fait vraiment trop chaud, ça me fait délirer et le fait que sa figure soit aussi proche n'arrange rien. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans un monde parallèle loin de la réalité, un monde onirique remplit de fumé. On pourrait croire un instant avec le brouillard que nos visages se rapproche, ça ne doit être qu'une illusion d'optique.

«Hum hum… Tu voulais donc me parler ? _J'essaye de me décrocher de cette bulle et reviens à l'essentiel._

Oui en effet… je veux te raconter ce qui s'est passé hier, je pense que je te dois bien ça… »

Elle me raconte alors tous les détails, son entrée, les remarques, l'annonce de son frère, ect. Pendant son récit son ton est plat, puis passe à l'agacement, puis à la tristesse, pour repasser à neutre. Une fine rivière s'écoule longuement sur sa pommette venant de ses orifices turquoise, elle ne peut retenir plus longtemps son irritation. Plus son histoire avance dans le temps, plus mes poings se serrent, fissurant mes paumes avec mes ongles aiguisés. Un désir meurtrier et compatissant m'émane toute entière. Si je pouvais je partirais chez ses ancêtres et leurs foutrais mon poings dans leurs gueules de con. Je n'avais imaginé que la vie de Chloé était aussi injuste et déplorable…un frère mourant, des parents décédés, et des grands-parents affreux… elle est pourtant si joyeuse avec nous, si drôle, si lumineuse, je ne comprends pas, comment une personne comme elle peut être touchée par des atrocités pareils ! Qui est ce soit disant dieu qui a fait que sa vie devienne ainsi, comment peut-on être aussi cruel avec une personne si adorable. Je pose ma main sur elle, mon pouce dans l'encolure de ses lèvres. Mes iris ont la couleur de la mer enragée déversant quelques débordements hors de mes cornées. Ma rage reste dans mon ventre avec peine, créant des impulsions mal contrôlées. Comment se fait-il que jusqu'ici elle ne m'en est pas parlée, pourquoi !? Je me sens quelque peu trahi. Je devrais le savoir, je devrais être celle qui la soutient, et pour ça il faudrait que je sois déjà au courant de ses problèmes. Par amertume subite je recule, énervée.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à laisser un commentaire !**

 **Allez bisous !**


	9. message

**Désolé ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit dû a de nombreuse choses comme le travaille et choses personnelles bref! Bientôt la suite soyer en sûr, à partir de la semaine prochaine (ne me demandez pas le jour!).**

 **Voilà, plein de bisous et bonne journée à tous! ❤**


	10. Chapter 9

**Désolé à ceux à qui j'ai donné de faux espoir la dernière fois, cette fois c'est bien la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture! XD**

 **Chapitre 9**

Chloé/

Je ne peux retenir mon souffle. Elle vient de se détourner de moi et je sens ses gestes, petits mais brusque, assez pour se faire remarquer.

« Beca… »

On peut entendre dans son nom une seule phrase suppliante. Un mot qui veut tout dire. Je me frotte le crâne désemparé. Elle me fait dos tout en serrant ses articulations, ce que je ne peux supporter bien longtemps.

« Qu'es que tu as ? _Je l'appel suppliante de nouveau, lui forçant la main. »_

J'inspecte sa colonne ressortant tout en étant mouvementé par des tracas. Une envie d'y déposer mes doigts et de longer tout le long m'obsède à chaque seconde. Elle se met à bouger autant qu'elle le peut dans la pièce de taille insignifiante, gigotant de frustration certaine. Elle se retourne avec fougue vers ma personne et sort son agacement accompagné de gouttelette sortant de ses yeux, dissimulé jusqu'à présent.

« Qu'es que j'ai ? Tu me le demande ?

-Oui je te le demande, _le ton commence à hausser._

 _-_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? _Son visage est triste. »_

Je reste un instant figée telle une statue, soudainement piégée par la question. Elle continue.

« Pourquoi tu me cache des choses aussi importante ? »

Ses lèvres tremblotes, ses sourcils sont tordus, ses pupilles sont brillantes tout en restant un peu ternis. Je comprends alors que je l'ai blessée à mon insu. Je tente un instant de m'approcher mais elle m'attrape la main vivement. Mon regard lui-même demande rédemption.

« Aubrey le savait, elle ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard devient noir, un noir épais que je n'avais que rarement aperçu dans ses orbites. Cette jalousie me surpris. Et plus je mets du temps à répondre plus la noirceur prends place. Si je dis la vérité sa colère se déchaineras assurément, mais si je ne dis rien ou si je mens ce seras pire. Elle connaît déjà la réponse, j'en suis sûr…

« Oui… »

A ce oui elle se tourne vers un mur lâchant un cri et un poing.

« Beca ! Je t'en prie arrête ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! Beca ! _Je l'attrape par les poignets la cognant au mur, asseyant de l'entraver avec mes jambes._

\- Lâche-moi ! _Elle se débat comme une lionne, près à tuer n'importe quoi !_

-Arrête Beca ! »

Je la pousse et la stabilise. Elle ne peut plus faire un seul geste à part celui de détourner sa face.

« Je lui ai dit certaines choses, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix non plus ! Un jour elle a voulu me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire et c'est ramenée chez mes grands-parents, tu comprends la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Ma grand-mère a été odieuse avec elle ce jour-là ! Et puis comme je t'ai déjà dit pour l'accident, j'étais avec elle à ce moment-là ! _Je reprends mon souffle._ Beca si…si mes grands-parents m'en veulent c'est parce que pour eux j'ai tué leur enfant…et bientôt leur petit-fils… »

Elle ancre interpellée ses pupilles dans les miennes, puis détend ses muscles qui jusqu'ici luttaient. Mon cœur se serre peu à peu, la pression monte, le fait de repenser à tout ceci me fait chanceler mes gambettes. Une boule s'installe dans ma gorge sèche, je suis obligé de forcer pour que sorte quelques mots distincts.

« J'avais trop bu… c'était l'anniversaire de Christine, une ancienne Bella … Je ne pouvais pas conduire et Aubrey non plus…et… donc on m'a proposé dormir sur place mais je n'ai pas voulu je voulais prendre l'air et rentrer chez moi pour aller chercher le deuxième cadeau surprise de christi et lui ramener. C'était une pinata avec des mots de tout le monde et des bonbons à l'intérieur ! Et comme j'avais oublié cette putain de pinata…j'ai demandée à mes parents de venir me chercher pour que je la ramène… et comme ils devaient aller chercher Liam après son concert de musique avec son école… au lieu de revenir à la maison ils ont fait un détour et…une autre voiture en face en contre sens est arrivé à toute vitesse et… »

Je ne peux finir ma phrase, je ne vois plus strictement rien embué de larme et tombant sur le sol. La brune me rattrape m'enlaçant et s'excusant de son comportement d'il y a peu. Je ne peux dire quoi que ce soit, je suis coincée par un engrenage dans ma trachée. Je la sers tellement que je pourrais l'étouffer. Elle me prend par le menton et me chuchote doucement et déterminée.

« Tu n'y est pour rien ! Ils ont tords ! Tu as compris ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Chloé ! Ce n'est pas faute tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Mais… _je baragouine._

 _-_ Shut _,_ arrête ça, il n'y a pas de mais, point final. »

Elle me caresse le visage, remettant les cheveux roux retombant vers le bas.

Elle reste collée à moi pendant maintenant longtemps. Nous sommes toujours nues dans cette douche encore un peu embrumée. Ma paume s'accroche à un de ses omoplates, fessant relever nos nez à présent face à face. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer avec envie sa bouche rose si proche de la mienne. J'emboite mon corps au sien et me rapproche dangereusement de l'objet convoité. Elle ne recule et ne résiste à mes gestes entreprenant. Ses paupières deviennent lourdes et se ferment peu à peu. A présent nos lèvres se frôlent.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire (et d'ailleurs merci pour vos commentaires ça me touche beaucoup)!**

 **Gros bisous, et bonne fin de journée.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Chloé /

J'avance tendrement mes babines vers les siennes et dans un mouvement qui m'appelle, elles se posent passionnément. La caractérielle accepte et y répond sans ménagement, plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne avec plus de poigne. Mes mains descendent sur sa colonne, jouant docilement avec celle-ci, agitant un peu mon interlocutrice elle y fait monter ses doigts dans ma chevelure pour s'y accrocher comme à une bouée. Me serrant plus fort et se perdant dans mes délices, la tension que nous avions accumulée se manifeste alors dans nos bouches de plus en plus ardentes. Voulant approfondir le baiser mes dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite faire glisser ma langue contre l'ouverture vers un nouveau plaisir. Un instant elle ouvrit légèrement, puis sur un coup de vif surprenant elle recule son visage entier les yeux écarquillés, ses paumes contre mes épaules m'empêchant toutes tentatives d'avancer. La tête maintenant vers le bas, tremblante, elle ne bouge plus. Je recherche son visage enfoui dans l'ombre essayant de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Mon cœur bat vite…très vite…on peut croire qu'il va exploser ou me faire virer de l'œil. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de me ruer sur cette bouche rose, de la prendre à pleine bouche, d'avoir le sentiment que cette petite brune était enfin en partie à moi et moi seule…Ses yeux bleus qui me noie continuellement sans le savoir…ce parfum enivrant… ces étreintes quotidienne pour retenir cette pulsion qui me bouffe…ce baiser n'était que spéculation et espoir déjà vain depuis bien longtemps…es que je viens de tout gâcher juste par pur égoïsme encore une fois … Beca à toujours était quelqu'un de complexe qui rejetais sans raison les gens, mais pourtant elle s'était améliorée depuis ses trois dernières années, elle acceptait le contact… Je l'ai brusquée et mis le désordre dans son cerveau déjà assez mal rangé. Elle était parfaitement bien avant-hier soir, et mieux avant ce baiser… Qu'ai-je fais ?… Je m'apprête à parler mais on me coupe bouche entre-ouverte.

« Désolé… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… »

Un seul regard, d'une seule seconde pour me supplier de ne pas répondre à cette remarque. Elle se relève rapidement, tout en prenant soin de cacher son expression de trouble et de gêne. Elle prit une serviette et s'empresse de mettre ses habits sans jeter un instant ses mirettes vers les miennes. Je fais de même avec des vêtements que j'avais laissé sur le lit, scrutant tous ses faits et gestes, laissant se silence prendre du poids avec le temps, de peur de le briser, de peur d'enfoncer un tout nouveau couteau dans une plaie déjà ouverte. Ses joues rouges me poussent à l'enlacer, mais je suis bien trop effrayée par une réaction de rejet qui me ferait suffoquer, qui paralyse mon ventre déjà noué. Mais dans cette insonorité, ses pieds un pas devant l'autre s'orientent vers la sortie décontenancé. Ma carcasse engourdie jusqu'ici désinvolte ne put se retenir d'attraper une manche. Au lieu de fuir comme à son habitude elle se stoppe en pleine élan, comme un corps sans vie et les idées confuses, elle ne sait plus quoi en faire et reste là, lasse. Le règne du silence est à présent révolu.

« Oublie ce lapse de temps après notre discussion. _Elle tourne ses saphirs les ancrant en moi, ce qui déclenche un l'acérage dans mon thorax._ Il y a eu beaucoup trop d'émotion d'un coup dans cette douche et ça a déraillé. _Je rigole nerveuse et les yeux doux espérant la détendre un tant soit peu._ J'ai dérapée, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je voulais juste essayer, ce n'est rien oublie ne te creuse pas la tête pour ça tu sais. _Je souris comme à mon habitude dissimulant se hoquet violent dans ma poitrine. »_

Je voie que de nombreuses réactions contradictoires traversent son être. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre ou dire. D''habitude son impulsivité répond d'elle-même, mais là non… un moment rare que peu de personne ont pu insister pour pouvoir le raconter. L'espèce Beca n'a pas de reparti en ce jour, sanglante ou non. Le vide. Le soulagement, l'énervement, la colère, la compatis, la tristesse, la confusion. Elle ne sait pas sûr qu'elle pied danser. Je suis perdu encore et encore dans ses troues bleues nuit en attente d'une phrase ou d'un simple mot.

« Que veux-tu dire par essayer ? _Tantôt la colère_. Pourquoi ? _Tantôt la tristesse_...je…ne comprends rien. _Tantôt la confusion_ …hum…tu as raison oublions ça, je ne sais même plus de quoi on parlait tu vois déjà oublier, pouf ! _Puis la nervosité accompagnée d'un certain déni. »_

Un sourire pâle sur mon visage, je la vois s'éloigner sortant de la chambre toujours à rire avec fausseté, descendant les marches sans y faire attention, prête à se ramasser à tout moment. Par reflexe elle prend la première chose dans ses mains arriver en bas, une casserole !

« Mais qu'es que tu fais ? _Intrigué et près à rire de fatigue, je descends à mon tour._

-Tu vois bien Chloé que je fais la cuisine…il faut bien faire un petit déjeuner ! »

Son ton sarcastique me titille et me fais m'assombrir. Sa réaction me rend à la fois morose et espiègle.

« OH ! Et ça te prends comme ça ! Tu as soudainement faim ? Aussi tôt ? »

Je m'approche de manière lente et animale de la cuisine où se trouve ma chère et tendre brunette. Elle parle vite, concentré sur l'objet dans sa main.

« Oui j'ai faim ! Je n'ai rien mangé hier soir alors autant faire un petit dej' consistant.

-Et tu vas faire quoi dit moi avec ses mains de bûcheronne ? Je mordille une lèvre la fixant tremblante comme un oisillon surexcité. »

Je pose mes extrémités avec tendresse sur une clavicule lui appartenant, ce qui la fit sursauter. Mais elle fit comme si de rien était, essayant avec peine de rester sur sa tâche en cours.

« Des œufs au plat! C'est une des seules choses que je sais faire en cuisine alors je sais très bien les faire contrairement à ce que tu penses. »

Elle continue son enchainement paniquée par mes gestes caressant et joueur. J'approche alors mon nez collant son cou, le remontant d'une lenteur agaçante pour lui chuchoter ensuite d'une voix suave vers son oreille rougissante.

« Aussi bien que le chocolat chaud ? »

Je sentie un frémissement dans son échine faisant écho dans ma poitrine. Cela me donne en retour un pincement d'envie, voulant gouter à cette peau blanche et lumineuse, une idée de mordre se cou sur le champ me traverse mais est refréné par mes ongles griffant sa chair. La sentant se crisper et touché par mes paroles, je recule laissant échapper un rire ainsi qu'un geste de mes doigts fin courant sur son épaule nu.

« Je ne te permet pas, c'était un accident… Et je t'en ai refait un en plus de ça ! Sans débordement …

-J'ai vu, il était délicieux d'ailleurs. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil tout en m'asseyant sur le canapé bien moelleux, ce qui me rapporte une magnifique vu sur ses dents éclatantes.

« Tu es quand même sur que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? Tu sais je… _un bruit me coupe._

*toc toc*

Qui ça peut bien être aussi tôt ! Il n'y a normalement personne à la maison des Bellas à part Beca ce week-end, attendais-t-elle de la visite de Jesse peut être…

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

-Non et encore moins à cette heure…

-Ouvre c'est important ! Je sais que tu es là il y a ta voiture devant!

-Cette voix… mais me dit pas que… mais ce n'est pas possible qu'es qu'elle fait là ! Tu l'a appelée Chlo' ? _Son regard est noir._

 _-_ Non je ne l'ai pas fait, je vais ouvrir. »

Je me précipite vers la porte soufflant et restant décontenancé par cette nouvelle venue.

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu, bisous !**


End file.
